1. Field
A dishwasher and a sound-insulation member therefor are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, dishwashers are apparatus for washing dishes received therein by spraying wash water toward the dishes under high pressure, and drying the washed dishes. More specifically, in operation, wash water is sprayed, under high pressure, into a dishwashing tub or space in which the dishes are placed, to remove foreign matter, such as food residue, attached to the surfaces of the dishes.
Such dishwashers are usually configured such that the used wash water is recycled by filtering the food residue contained in the wash water using a filter, and a detergent is supplied and dissolved into the wash water to facilitate easy separation of the food residue from the dishes. Recently, there have been widely used dishwashers that employ additional devices for improving the washing efficiency of dishes, for example, a heater for raising the temperature of wash water, and a steam generator.
However, in the use of the dishwashers in the home or restaurant, there is the increasing problem that noise, caused during operation of the dishwasher, results in noise pollution and deterioration in the use environment. Most of the discharged noise is produced when wash water injected toward the dishes falls down within the tub, and vibration noise caused by devices, for example, a sump, in a lower machine room of the dishwasher.
The above described noises are mainly discharged through gaps between a front surface of a base located at a bottom of the dishwasher, and the lower end of a door and between the base and a dishwasher installation plane. In conclusion, the noises are discharged to the outside through spaces between the lower end of the door located at the front side of the dishwasher and the installation plane.
Although all of the above mentioned gaps may be sealed to block noises, such a sealing process complicates the overall manufacturing process and increases manufacturing costs. This results in a deterioration in the overall operation productivity of the dishwasher.